1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid storage system, a liquid container, and a liquid lead-out control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aromatic container is an example of a liquid container from which liquid contained in the container is led outside. An aromatic container is generally formed by a small glass bottle or plastic vessel. In most known aromatic containers, a volatile aromatic liquid is contained in the container, is soaked through a liquid absorbing core and is volatilized outside through an aperture of the container (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-205986). In such an aromatic container of the related art, the aperture is originally covered with a seal or the like that hermetically seals the container in order to prevent volatilization of the aromatic before use. When the aromatic container is used first, the seal or the like is removed.
Unfortunately, once the use of the aromatic container of the related art is started with the seal or the like removed, the contained aromatic normally continues to volatilize until it runs out. Even when it is unnecessary to volatilize the aromatic, for example, even when no person is in the room where the aromatic container is set, the aromatic is volatilized, and therefore, is wasted.
This problem in that the contained liquid, such as an aromatic, needlessly continues to be led out occurs not only in the aromatic container, but also in general liquid containers in which contained liquid is continuously led out from the aperture.